


Getting Cosy

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, a bit of..., flatmates, it's freezing cold and alina needs some warmth hehe, nikolina smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9381509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: it's the middle of a no-snow freezing winter and alina is craving some human warmth.completely unrelated (NOT) to the fact that she shares an amazing flat with nikolai and that she has been secretly crushing on him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love flatmates!nikolina okay??

 

 

 

The wind howled, strong and ice cold. Yet, no snow on the horizon.

Alina scanned the sky again in search of clouds but much to her dismay, there was none. She cursed under her breath and entered the building, stopping just for a minute to check the mail box. Bills, for Nikolai to pay, per his demand. Local supermarkets’ ads. A letter misplaced, which she quickly put in their neighbour’s box. And that was it. She blew a hot breath in her cupped hands before quickly shutting the small door and making a dash to the elevator.

Winter was in full force, negative temperatures and cutting winds always on the daily menu. And Alina, in her tiny frame and a body built to thrive during summer (even if she loved winter just as much), almost froze to death every time she went out. But the second she was back in her home, Nikolai’s loft, her body relaxed. She had moved in a little bit over six months prior, right after Genya had gotten engaged to David. Alina didn’t want her friend to move out of a house that would be perfect for the two lovebirds, so she quickly looked for a solution. Nikolai had been it.

She had accepted his deal with a smile and a frown. A smile for his quick decision. A frown for his refusal on her paying any bills. “Help with food and other supplies, Alina.” He’d said. And she had accepted the offer. It was better than paying for nothing.

To think living with Nikolai would be just like living with Genya, or the two years she had shared a dorm with Zoya, was… simply put, a mistake the size of Lake Fold. Her small, tiny crush on him from her first year of university hadn’t completely disappeared after all. His teasing smiles, his mischievous smirks, his flirtatious remarks, all a bit too hard to resist for Alina. But she was stubborn. There was no way that she would let herself actually fall for Nikolai Lantsov. Let herself fantasize about him during the late hours at night whenever he was away was good enough. And safe.

But with time her willpower diminished. After all, living so close to Nikolai, no one could really resist forever, could they?

She sighed as the warmth of their home hit her like a much needed balm. Alina could feel her whole body thawing from the harsh cold of the streets as she made her way to the kitchen, groceries in one hand, mail in the other.

“Back so soon, Alina?” she bit down a smile as Nikolai called from the living room.

Letters dropped in the letter table. Then, milk, butter, cereals. She began putting them in their places, “What do you think?” she called back.

“Well, I _could_ be hallucinating.”

“Maybe you are!”

“Why don’t you come here and kiss me so we can see if I am or not?” he teased and Alina just rolled her eyes. This was their routine. At least once a day Nikolai would propose some intimacy. A hug. A kiss. She never gave him any of those, but that didn’t stop the man from asking again and again. Not that she wanted him to. The way her stomach fluttered every time he made his silly requests was pleasurable enough.

A long sigh left her lips as she thought about what she _really_ wanted Nikolai to do. With her. To her. How she desired to have his rough, sailor hands on her skin, doing unspeakable and very sinful things to her. Or his lips on hers. On her neck. On her hands. Between her thi—

“Alina?” Nikolai called her and in an instant she knew he had been doing so for a few minutes now. An embarrassed blush climbed up her neck.

“Yeah?” her voice wavered just a bit, but thankfully it was unnoticed.

“I asked you how Genya was. You didn’t answer. Was starting to worry you had left for good.”

She flinched, “Yeah, sorry. She’s fine. I was… huh… lost in thought!”

Done with putting away the groceries, and her fantasies, Alina went straight to the living room where Nikolai laid splayed on the couch. The fireplace burned in a corner and the fire licked the wood slow and lazily. She briefly wondered what it would be like to have Nikolai touch her like that.

“You’d be so lucky for me to just leave like that.” she said before sitting next to him. At a safe distance, even if her whole body screamed for her to close that gap between their bodies.

Nikolai put away the sketchbook he’d been doodling on and Alina was forced to look away from those hazel eyes of his. Saints help her, she didn’t just lust after her best friend. She was head over heels and all it took for her to almost lose herself was one good, long look into his eyes. “So, what news do you bring from the land of ice?”

She played it cool, “Everything is still cold. And snow is still missing.”

Nikolai huffed, “Terrible news then. Good thing we have the heating system.”

Heating system. Right. Too bad it never broke down. Too bad Nikolai always had a gigantic pile of firewood on the ready. Sadly, it would never get cold enough to warrant her getting cosier with Nikolai.

Or would it?

“Really?” she whined, the wheels in her head turning as she quickly came up with a plan. A silly plan that could easily backfire, but Genya did claim that Nikolai had only eyes for Alina. It was time to see if her friend was really that good of an observer. “I’m still really cold.”

Nikolai chuckled, “You’re the one that insisted to go outside with this weather.” He passed a hand over her shoulder and for a second she thought Nikolai was going to hold her. But her ideas were quickly burned to cinders as he draped a blanket around her shoulders, “There. Better?” the bastard had the audacity to smirk.

In reality, she didn’t really need the blanket. But… “Not really.”

His eyebrows shot up, “Really?” Alina just nodded, “Another blanket?” he asked, but then he flashed her another smirk, “Or maybe just me?”

This was it, this was her chance. “Sounds good to me.” She answered, letting her voice drop a bit. A ghost of a smile played on her lips as she registered the surprise in his eyes. And, before Nikolai could back away, she snuggled up closer, letting her head fall in the space between his neck and his shoulder.

Panic started to build when Nikolai didn’t move. Then, he placed an arm around her shoulders and she was breathing again. Breathing. His scent. Wood, metal, the sea. She could drown in this and it would be a beautiful death. But not before she got that kiss she had been dreaming about for so long.

Alina twisted herself just a bit. She snaked a hand up his chest. And then, she planted a soft kiss on his throat. To her delight, Nikolai visibly shuddered. Alina grew braver and wet her lips before kissing his neck again. And again, Nikolai shuddered, a low groan escaping from the back of his throat. Saints help her, this was even better than her fantasies.

She hooked a hand around his neck and kissed the tanned skin again, this time a longer and much less innocent kiss. Her teeth grazed skin and he groaned. Her tongue played with the marked spot and Nikolai let out a soft moan. She got ready to kiss her way up to his lips, planting a trail of hot, wet kisses in her wake. Nikolai was helpless under her touch and she found this to be incredibly mind-shattering.

But just as she kissed the corner of his lips, just as she almost got that desired kiss, Nikolai stopped her, their lips just a breath away from each other.

She opened her eyes and found herself staring into his hazel ones. They were glazed with lust, burning with desire. But there was something else in that fire. Something that made her body thrum with expectation.

“Are you sure Alina?” he finally asked, his voice hoarser than ever.

The tip of her tongue darted out as she wet her lips, his eyes following her movements like a watchful dog. She smiled to herself, “More than anything. I want to kiss you, Nikolai. I want… I want you to kiss _me_.” _Hell, I want you to make me scream your name_.

And then his mouth was on hers. Slow at first, his lips on hers like burning coal, but the kiss was quickly deepened as she parted her lips and Nikolai’s tongue explored her mouth and drew moans from her. Somehow, Alina had climbed on top of him and was now straddling him. Her hands were deep in his soft, silky blond locks, his hands buried in her messy braid, his fingers quickly undoing it. She rocked once against him and a familiar warmth pooled between her thighs as she felt how much he wanted her.

“Nikolai…” she moaned when he broke the kiss and placed feather light kisses along her jaw, “Nikolai…” she moaned again as he kissed her pulse and did to her what she had done to him just seconds before, “Nikolai!” his name was the only thing she could utter as he slipped a hand between them, undid the buttons of her jeans and quickly slipped a finger between her folds. He flicked his finger once and she dropped her head back, a moan on her lips, his own lips on her neck. She was going to lose her mind and they weren’t even properly undressed yet.

Nikolai flicked his finger again and Alina rocked her hips in tune, her body begging for him.

“Alina…” he breathed against her skin, “Alina…”

“Nikolai… I need you.” She let out, her breathing laboured as she tried to not fall apart so soon. Nikolai nodded and she whimpered as she felt his hand move away. He placed a soft kiss on her neck.

When she looked back at him, Nikolai just smiled faintly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, his eyes full of adoration, “Then I suggest we go to a bedroom and do this there, preferably without clothes on.” Nikolai wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Alina couldn’t help but snort at the ridiculous sight.

Still smiling like an idiot, she nodded, “Sounds good to me.”

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen by the time the two found their way to Nikolai’s bedroom, their clothes scattered throughout the floor, hanging from lamps, forgotten for the night.

In spite of the urgency of their make out session, Nikolai took his time with his kisses and his touches and his exploration of Alina’s body. He kissed her everywhere. He touched her everywhere. He kissed her lips, he kissed her neck, he kissed the hollow between her collarbones. A trail of passionate, loving kisses was drawn across her body. On her breastbones, her breasts, her stomach, her hipbones. Nikolai gently grabbed her leg and whispered words of adoration along its inside, placing feather light kisses in between whispers. Alina’s body and mind were attuned to his lips and his hands and his warm breath on her skin. She couldn’t stop the sighs and the moans that left her parted lips or the way her body writhed under his touch.

And then she felt his tongue. Teasing her centre, teasing her. “Nikolai…” she breathed and bit down her lip as she lifted her hips just a bit, inviting him in. Nikolai quickly obliged and Alina couldn’t stifle the smile that spread on her lips as he teased and flicked her folds. Handfuls of sea blue sheets were caught in her hands as Nikolai’s wicked tongue drew her closer and closer to the edge. She could feel her body hanging by a thread, losing its grip on reality with each new movement of his. “Please…” the word was out without thinking and with one final flick, Nikolai obliged her, throwing Alina over the edge, into that wonderful moment of pure ecstasy. She wasn’t certain of anything that happened then, just that his name was on her lips.

Her entire being was still shaking when Nikolai resurfaced and crawled closer to her. With gentleness, he brushed away the hair that had gotten on her face and cupped her cheek, “You’re so beautiful, Alina.” The whispered words struck deep within her, melting whatever was left standing inside her.

Alina parted her lips, her heart beating so hard against her ribcage. She had to tell him, she needed to let him know. She would lose all shred of sanity if she didn’t. Her arms circled his shoulders, holding him closer and she took a breath, “Nikolai.”

“Hum?” his eyes never left hers as he brushed his nose against hers.

“I… I’m in love with you, I’ve been for a while now.” There, she’d said the words. The words that had been burning on her tongue for months now. There was no way that she would let Nikolai even think for a second that this was just sex. It wasn’t. It was so much more.

Nikolai brushed his nose against hers again, his mouth curling up into a big, dazzling smile, “I know.” Was his answer before he kissed her cheek and moved across her jaw. _I know? That was it? What kind of—_

Her thoughts were broken into tiny pieces when she felt his breath on her ear and heard his next words, those tiny five words that meant the world to her, “I love you too, sunshine.” And then he was kissing her again, a soft kiss that meant every word he’d just told her. _I love you too. I love you too_.

She smiled into the kiss and held him closer. Nikolai answered in kind and kept on kissing her, a hand moving down and hooking around her knee. He repositioned himself and slid in and a satisfied moan escaped Alina’s throat as she relished on the sensation of having him inside her. Of Nikolai loving her back.

They made love throughout the rest of the night, sharing whispered words of love and endearment and jokes and teases. Dinner was a cup of hot cocoa had as they snuggled together under the blankets and kissed some more. And they talked and made promises. And kissed and held each other as close as it was humanly possible. And Alina swore she had never felt more loved and precious than in those moments she shared with Nikolai.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> was this fun?
> 
> please tell me


End file.
